Avengers Assembled
by Annabel's Lee
Summary: An Avengers AU set in high-school. A group of best friends starting their last year in high-schoo, just trying to survive it to the end. Love, pranks and snarky comments guaranteed.


When Natasha and Bruce entered the classroom Tony already declared his usual table as his territory, securing the exact table he sat in since the beginning of high school. Well, actually, Tony wasn't exactly _sitting_; he was more leaning all over the table with his feet up, wearing his usual 'I own it' attitude of his.

It looks like their senior year is going to be the same as last year.

"Take your feet of the table, punk", Nat already bossed Tony around.

Tony smiled at her yet didn't move an inch. "I'm a senior now. I'm allowed to do anything I want", he said with his forever condescending look. He had the right to be condescending; he was the brightest one in their gang, always knowing the answers before he was even asked. The teachers hated him, of course. Teachers always hate a smart-ass.

Tom and Chris entered next, Chris wearing his 'welcome to another year in prison' face while Tom looked much more optimistic (as always).

Steve rolled into class half asleep, not sure what's going, sitting in his usual desk next to Tony with a very, very miserable face. Natasha knew there is no point in talking to him before the second period.

Last, as always, Clint entered the classroom exactly as the bell was ringing. He had the magical power of knowing when the teacher will come to class and arriving just the moment before.

"Dumbass", Natasha said without a sound, only her lips moving. They taught themselves long ago to read each other's lips and it proved useful every day since. "You forgot to set your alarm again, right?"

For the last four years they sat in the exact same location, every one of them has his own usual table. Tony was in the middle of the second row, with Bruce to his right and Steve to his left; in the third row, behind them, sat Nat, Clint and Chris; Tom chose to sit in front of Tony, in the front line, where he could maintain his A grades and yet keep in contact with the group. Sitting this way they could talk and pass each other notes without the need to expose their secrets to someone else. Their nickname was "_The Avengers_".

The teacher already settled down and started yakking about unimportant things like how they should behave themselves now that they are seniors and the finals, but they already stopped listening after his first sentence (except from Tom, but he had the ability to listen both to the teacher and to the gang plotting behind him).

"We should do something", declared Tony, "something interesting".

"You mean troubles", Nat completed.

"All the best things are!"

"I recommend you to keep your voices down a notch", hissed Tom without turning. The teacher indeed looked at them, targeting Tony especially with an unpleasant look.

Nat turned over to Clint, who kept himself busy with his sketch book. While Bruce and Tony were the science-crazy part of the gang, Clint was the creative part. His drawings were simply breath-taking. Not that he shared them that much, but the occasional they got to see hanging on the walls of his room were brilliant. Nat suspected that his gay for quite some time, but never had the courage to confront him; Well, to be honest, Nat suspected the sexuality of every man who did not show interest in her. But Clint with his dreamy eyes and artistic look indeed hit her gaydar about five minutes after she met him.

"Clint", she hissed.

He did not respond, so she touched his arm gently. His attention is sure a hard thing to get.

"I'm coming over today", Nat informed him. During the summer vacation she spent her time more in Clint's house than her own. There was no need to even ask.

"Do your parents remember how you look like?" Clint chuckled.

"It's not my fault your father likes me more than he likes you".

"You do have a point there".

"Excuse me, my pointes are everywhere".

"Nat?"

"What?"

"Stop".

Nat rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

The class was (finally) over and the moment the bell rang Tony jumped on his feet.

"Tony, your hyperactivity is showing", Bruce teased.

"Don't get me started. I want to punch someone", Tony started to jump up and down.

"I like the sound of it!" Chris joined the conversation.

"I forbid you to start another fight", Tom ordered. "Chris, I'm not going to explain to mom _again_ way you look like you got robbed".

"But it healed!" Chris replied.

"After a week! People moved to the opposite sidewalk when they saw you walking down the street!"

"Tom, you're such a bummer".

"I take it as a compliment".

"You're really interrupting me sleeping here, guys", Steve suddenly woke up and joined the parade.

"A wild night out?" Tony winked.

"Yeah, sure, cause I'm such a wild guy", he answered with a not-very-successful sarcastic tone.

"I have an idea!" Bruce busted out suddenly, ignoring Steve's request to keep his voice down. "You –" he pointed at Tony, "– said you wanted something interesting, and this is it. The school's radio!"

"I like it!" Tom rejoiced. The rest looked confused.

"Seniors can have a spot on the schools' radio channel if they want, right?" explained Bruce, "So we'll go to whoever in charge on it and ask to broadcast". He got all excited. "We'll have a radio program!"

"And will call it The Avengers!" Steve caught up with the excitement.

"Finally no more shitty music during the break!" Nat cheered.

"So all in?" Bruce asked.

A nod came from everyone. "All in".

They decided it's better to send the well beloved members of the gang, so as the school day ended Tom, Steve and Bruce went to the radio station room in the second floor, wearing their best smiles. Surprisingly, Elena opened the door for them. Tom knew her from his Literature class, knowing her only by her too-enthusiastic nature and as the one who organized the stupid school dance parties. He suspected she had a soft spot for him, and he differently planned on using it.

"Hey, Elena", Tom smiled. "How are you? How was your summer vacation?" He saw out of the corner of his eye Bruce trying to hide his smile and keep a straight face.

She mumbled something in return. "So listen", Tom kept going, "We really, _really_, appreciate if you could give us a regular spot during one of the breaks… I will see it a _personal_ favor".

Steve hid his laughter as a sudden cough.

"Yeah, Tom, but you're asking for a lot here, we already have a tight schedule –"

Tom shamelessly took her hand, holding her hostage. "But we know each other for so long so I thought maybe you could do something, can you?"

Lost inside his blue eyes the poor girl didn't stand a chance. "I'll see what I could do", she said.

"Thank dear", Tom flashed her with one of his best smiles and along with Bruce and Steve they rushed out of the station, before she would understand what just happened.

They laughed all the way to the exit of the school.

"Oh, Tom", Bruce laughed so hard, "with your English accent and the hand holding thing..."

"Sorry Tom, but it's going to group", determined Steve. He took out his cell phone and posted in their shared text-post group: 'apparently Tom got quite a game, and we got our radio show'.

"Don't write that!" yelled Tom. "Steve, stop!"

"Already sent it, too late!"

"I hate you".

"That won't be a first!"

The exited the school, where they parted. "Tomorrow", said Tom.

"Like we have a choice", Bruce sighed.

"You need a ride?" Tom asked Bruce, who lived almost next door. He just got his driving license (Chris, unfortunately, failed).

Bruce nodded, so they both said a goodbye to Steve and turned to the parking lot, where Chris waited, leaning on the car with a displeased look.

Steve turned to other direction; his house was closer to school and within a bearable walking distance. He walked for a several minutes until the school was invisible behind the corner, but he made sure and looked back, assuring that there is no one around. Then he quickly turned and entered the park they had near the school, going straight between the big, green trees, looking around. No one could see him there, hiding between the trees. He heard a noise to his left, his heart racing for a second until he saw it's him.

"Sorry it took so long", said Steve. "I'm glad you waited", he continued.

"Steve, just shut up", Tony said. He let his dropped his shoulder-bag onto the leave covered ground, and now, when his hands were free, he reached and held Steve by his waist while immediately putting his lips on his, kissing him aggressively, pushing him toward the tree.

Maybe their last year would be alright after all.


End file.
